Hurdy Gurdy
'Hurdy Gurdy '''is a 1929 Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon. Plot The film opens with a bear (who is the street performer) using a barrel organ, and a monkey dancing to the music made by it. They do this until Oswald throws his bubblegum onto the floor and the monkey steps on it. In an attempt to free himself, the monkey comically gets himself swallowed up by the gum. The street performer, who is angered by the events, grabs Oswald and drags him by the neck with a leach through whilst playing the barrel organ. He does this until he descends onto a street with a girl who is seen using her clothes and her washing line comically like a swing. The girl think positively about the music, who attempts to give money to them. The street performer notices this and asks Oswald to get the money, by comically using a mouse trap in order to get up to her house. However, when Oswald gets into the house, he and the girl passionately kiss. The street performer, then tries to pull Oswald back with the leach. So Oswald free himself by comically takes off his head and removing the leach. He places the leach onto one of the legs of a hippo's bathtub. Oswald then blows a raspberry in order to gather the street performer's attention. This angers the street performer, who pulls at the leach in order to retrieve Oswald. This comically sends the hippo's bathtub crashing through the window, and hitting the street performer on the ground. This makes the hippo scream, and comically run away with her legs in the bathtub. After that, The street performer sees both Oswald and the girl, and comically scales up a pipe in order to reach them. However, once the street performer is on top of the roof and tries to grab Oswald and the girl, Oswald and the girl both use a piece of clothing as a parachute, which catches the street perform off-guard, and also makes the street performer fall off the building and slam into the ground. After falling, the street performer realizes that Oswald and the girl are stealing his barrel organ. So, in response, the street performer throws a brick at them both. The brick hits Oswald, who falls off the organ. The street performer then throws another brick. Oswald, then comically uses the organ to bat it away, like a baseball bat. He does this until one of the bricks hits the street performer on the head. This makes the street performer hallucinate, with the buildings comically dancing in his hallucination. The street performer hallucinates until he collapses. Oswald and the girl both laugh at the events, and the film ends with them both kissing. Notes *Loosely based on the 1928 Disney Oswald ''Hungry Hoboes *Michael Fitzgerald incorrectly lists this cartoon as a January 1930 release. *''Love Me, and the World Is Mine'' (written in 1906 by Ernest Ball) is included on the soundtrack of this cartoon. Video Category:Episodes Category:Oswald Cartoons Category:Walter Lantz Productions shorts Category:Walter Lantz Category:1929 films Category:Cartoons Without Speech Category:Cartoons with music by David Broekman